A Moment in Time
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is a two part story (already written) set in New Moon AU. Bella leaves for Italy to save Edward from himself but an unexpected accident changes the course of events...
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment in Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This is a two part story set in New Moon AU...**_

Bella ran through the crowded streets, pushing her way through throngs of people; some yelled obscenities at her, others just simply glared. She saw none of them. She had only one thought in her head. She had to reach Edward and stop him going ahead with his rash plan to end his existence. His sibling, Rosalie, had contacted him and told him mistakenly that she was dead. Alice had not clearly seen the outcome of her reckless cliff dive due to Jacob's rescue attempt. She could not see past the wolves.

The crowds became denser as Bella desperately fought her way closer to her goal. A religious festival was taking place so the square in Volterra was more crowded than on a normal day. Tourists dressed up in blood red cloaks, sporting all types of masks turned to stare at the girl who rudely shoved past them. Bella's eyes locked on the ornate fountain that was the centrepiece of the square. Alice had told her to head for that point, she assured her that Edward would be in the vicinity; hidden by the stone walls of the clock tower.

Bella gasped for breath as she heard the clock begin to chime. It was now midday, the sun was at it's highest point in the sky, the rays felt hot on her skin as she made a last dash toward the fountain. She pushed one last person out of her way and unthinkingly leapt into the water, her feet hitting the concrete bottom, creating droplets of water that shined in the sun.

Her eyes stared straight ahead as she sought out her target. He must be somewhere hidden in the shadows. "Edward..." she called out, her voice was barely a whisper; each breath she took was painful in her chest.

Then she saw him. Months without him had not dimmed his good looks or the effect he had on her heart. It thudded painfully in her chest as she cried out his name once more. Edward did not look her way as he stepped tentatively out into the light. The clock chimed one last time, the sound resonating for an eternity. That is how it seemed to Bella as she splashed her way through the fountain; time went into slow motion as her foot slipped on the uneven surface and she fell head first into the water, hitting her head on the hard stone and knocking herself out cold.

XXXXXX

Charlie's face was grim as he helped Bella into the cab. She hung her head limply, unaware of anything around her as she sat lifeless in the back seat. He quickly told the driver the address and paid the fare upfront.

"She alright?" The driver asked nervously as he watched Bella curl up into a ball, her lank hair hanging around her face.

"Just drive," Charlie barked at him.

The driver just grunted and quickly drove away from Port Angeles' airport and onto the main road heading out of town.

Charlie sat back and closed his eyes on the journey home as he contemplated what had happened. Bella had run away again. He had returned home from work to find a distraught Jacob on his doorstep. Her former boyfriend Edward Cullen's sister, Alice, had shown up with news that her brother was in some sort of crisis. She had persuaded his daughter to head off to Italy with her on a wild goose chase. Jacob had told him he had tried to stop her but she had headed off anyway. Charlie didn't know all the details. He had immediately packed his bags, ready to head to Italy himself to drag Bella home when he got a call from the authorities informing him that Bella had been in an accident and was in a small hospital near some town called Volterra.

Charlie had caught the first available flight heading out there. He had called his friend Billy to tell him what had happened, asking him to let Jake know that he was going to collect Bella and bring her home. Billy had gone quiet for a moment before wishing him luck. The flight to Italy seemed endless, when he finally arrived at the small hospital and saw the state his daughter was in,his heart nearly stopped. She had seemed so frail and refused to speak when he questioned her about what had happened. Of Alice Cullen there was no sign.

XXXXXX

As the cab pulled into the driveway Charlie was surprised to see Jacob sitting on the front steps of the house, waiting. He stood up and ran over to the car, already pulling the door open before it had stopped moving.

"Jake,calm down," Charlie yelled to him.

Jacob didn't seem to hear him as he leaned into the cab and lifted Bella easily in his arms. She curled into him, burying her head into his shoulder as he walked toward the house still ignoring Charlie's calls. The driver looked with interest between Charlie and the muscular young man who had just snatched the young girl out of the back of the car.

"Everything alright?" He dared to ask again.

Charlie gave him a dark look before climbing out and slamming the door. "Mind your own business." He snapped.

The cab driver just shook his head and reversed quickly out of the drive as he headed away.

XXXXXX

Charlie opened the door and let Jacob through first. He immediately disappeared into the lounge, cradling Bella tightly in his arms. Charlie sighed and followed them into the room. Jacob was now sitting on the couch, Bella draped across his lap, her head still hidden against his chest. He was whispering something to her but Charlie couldn't hear what.

"She won't tell me anything," Charlie interrupted Jacob making him glance up. He seemed dazed as if he had forgotten Bella's dad was even in the room; he was so focused on her.

"I'll look after her, Charlie. I promise," Jacob assured him. His hand was stroking Bella's damp hair away from her forehead.

"You know more than you're letting on, don't you?" Charlie sat opposite Jacob and stared him down.

Jacob hugged Bella close to his warm body as she began to cry. "I don't know much more than you Charlie." He hated lying to Bella's dad but what choice did he have? He was just grateful that Bella was back safely and hadn't been harmed. He had fixed her once; he knew that he could do so again.

Charlie looked dubious at this admission. "Look Jake, you've been a good friend to my daughter and I appreciate all that you have done but I will be taking Bells back to her mom in Jacksonville tomorrow. I've taken all my annual leave and I'll be staying up there with her too."

Jacob froze; his grip on Bella tightened so much that she cried out. He quickly loosened his hold. "No Charlie, Bells needs to stay here. You can't take her away. I promise I can help her." He begged.

"My daughter needs professional help, son. You're only sixteen Jake and have enough on your plate looking after your dad. Now my mind is made up." Charlie stood up and stretched his aching muscles.

Bella was unaware of the conversation between the two of them. She had completely shut down; the only real thing in her world was Jacob's warmth as he held her shattered soul together with his strong arms. She lay her head on his chest and counted the beats of his heart, the sound was soothing and lulled her into sleep.

XXXXXX

Charlie was not prepared for Bella's reaction when he tried to prise her away from Jacob. She screamed as he pleaded with her to let go. Great racking sobs tore from her throat as she clutched onto her best friend like a woman drowning. Jacob hugged her to his chest and backed away from Charlie.

"I told you. She needs me." Jacob began to whisper to Bella like a frightened animal and her tears lessened. Her eyes closed and she hid her face in his neck, clinging to him like a limpet.

Charlie gazed at them both in despair. He was at a loss and didn't know what to do. As he always did when in crisis; he called Billy."She won't leave your son. I was going to take her home to Renee and get her seen by a professional. But she became hysterical when I tried to get her away from Jake. She was like a zombie the last time but I never saw this reaction before. What am I supposed to do?"

Billy sighed. "There is only one thing you can do, chief."

"What's that?"

"Bring her to La Push," Billy said firmly.

XXXXXX

Jacob carried Bella out of the cruiser and straight into his house. He passed his dad and whispered his thanks. Charlie followed behind carrying some of Bella's belonging's.

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea," he said to Billy worriedly.

"She needs her friend, Charlie. Jake helped her before, I know that he can do so again. I've made up a camp bed for you. Bella can have the twin's old room." Billy tried to sound reassuring.

Charlie dumped the bags and sat down on the Black's battered old couch, his head in his hands. "Have I been a bad father?"

Billy rolled his chair forward so he was facing him. "No. Bella just mixed with the wrong kind that's all. There was nothing you could have done."

"She was getting better," Charlie said brokenly. "I saw it and then Cullen had to pull her back under. I don't even know what happened out there. I could find no sign of Alice or her damn brother. I can't get a word out of Bella."

"It will take time, chief but I promise that she will get better. It's peaceful here and that's what I think she needs, time to reflect and think things through." Billy hoped he sounded convincing.

"I really hope so otherwise I don't know what's going to happen," Charlie looked at his friend imploringly.

"Let me get you a beer," Billy couldn't stand to see his friend so distraught. He was used to Charlie being strong and in control. He quickly went into the kitchen to fetch the beer; they both needed the distraction.

XXXXXX

Jacob lay down with Bella on his sister's old bed. It was small and not built for someone his size but he managed. They lay facing each other; Bella's face still streaming with tears. "What happened out there?" He finally asked her.

Bella stared at him him through dull eyes. "I failed."

"Failed? In what way?" He tentatively reached out and stroked her cheek. Bella closed her eyes at his touch.

"I saw him. I was nearly there. I tried to call out to him and show that I was alive and not dead as he presumed. I was running through a fountain; the streets were so crowded with people and..." The memory of what happened next overwhelmed her and she began to sob in earnest.

"I'm here honey, hush," Jacob shifted closer and pulled her into his arms. She soaked his shirt with her tears.

"I was nearly there, but I trip...tripped up and hit my head. I...I was knocked out cold and the next thing I knew I was in hosp...hospital," she took a shuddering breath as she explained what had happened. "He's dead, Jake, all because I was too slow and clumsy."

Jacob was shocked at this piece of news. He thought maybe the leech had been playing mind games with her again and abandoned her for the second time. He hadn't expected this. "Where was the le...Edward's sister, Alice. Why wasn't she with you?" He asked her gently.

Bella's whole body shook. She took a deep, gulping breath before she answered. "It was a sunny day. She said she couldn't come with me because she would be too noticeable. She gave me directions and I tried...I tried."

"I know you did, honey." Jacob murmured soothingly. He cursed the leech and his sibling for ever coming back into Bella's life again. She had been moving forward, finally, and now she had this guilt hanging over her head. Edward Cullen was a selfish creature to the end.

Exhaustion crept over Bella again and she fell into a deep sleep. Jacob held her in his arms as she slept; comforting her as she relived Edward's death in her dreams.

XXXXXX

It was midnight when Bella woke, her face was awash with tears. Jacob had not been able to stay with her, not with Charlie's watchful eye on him. So she was alone. The twin's room seemed cavernous in the dark. She felt like she was being swallowed by the night. She needed to get out of there. Bella slipped off of the bed and tiptoed over to the door. She pressed her ear against it listening intently for any small sound. It was silent. Carefully she edged the door open and nearly had a heat attack as Jacob tumbled back into the room. He had been sitting outside in case he was needed. He had finally succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep; his back resting on the door.

"Ow," he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced up at Bella and gave her a sheepish smile. "I see you're awake."

"What are you doing, Jake?" She rasped, her heart was still hammering madly in her chest after her fright.

Jacob leapt to his feet easily. "I was worried you might have a nightmare or something. Charlie wouldn't let me stay with you. So when he went to sleep I stayed outside of your room just in case you needed me. I must have fallen asleep." He whispered.

"You did that for me?" Bella said softly.

Jacob just shrugged, trying to make it seem like no big deal. The loneliness and despair that Bella had been feeling since the loss of Edward dampened down as she flung herself into Jacob's willing arms and pressed her head to his chest. The iron band of grief eased when his arms wrapped around her and she felt able to breathe.

"Do you want me to hold you while you go back to sleep?" Jacob offered.

"My dad?" Bella mumbled.

"Won't know. I'll be able to hear when he wakes and I'll leave."

"Okay, thank you," Bella closed her eyes as Jacob lifted her easily and carried her back to bed.

XXXXXX

Charlie was amazed to see Bella looking a lot better as he sat with Billy and Jacob at the kitchen table. She had even risen early to make them all a cooked breakfast. "You seem to be a bit brighter this morning, kiddo." He ventured to say.

Bella gave him a tired smile. She nibbled at a piece of toast just to stop everyone lecturing her to eat. "Yes, dad. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I'm your dad. I'll always come and get you wherever you are," he reached across the table and patted her hand.

Jacob and Billy gave each other a relieved smile. Even though Bella was still fragile at least she had not retreated into her zombie phase as she had the last time. Billy knew that it was all down to his son's efforts. He had never been prouder of Jacob then he was right now.

XXXXXX

Bella passed Jacob a can of warm soda out of the paper bag by her side. He opened it easily and drank it down in one go. They had spent most of the morning in the garage. Jacob worked on his car and he kept up a constant stream of chatter to fill the empty silence. Bella had retreated to her usual seat on the old upturned crate and just watched him work. Occasionally he would glance at her and find that her eyes were far away; a sad expression on her face. He knew that she was back in Italy, reliving what had happened with Edward.

As much as he wanted to be sympathetic about the death of her first love, a part of him was hurt that she had just up and left him when he had begged her to stay. He hadn't asked her about it yet because she was still so fragile. He had done his best to support her but his own resentment about her rejection of him was beginning to build up.

When he had finished his drink he screwed up the can in his hand and threw it easily into a bin a few feet away from him. The clang of the can entering the bin made Bella jump and she spilled some of her own. It made her look up at him and she frowned when she saw the expression on his face. "Jake..." she said uncertainly.

Jacob looked back at her and the words flew out of his mouth before he had time to think. "I begged you to stay and you left me."

Bella's hand began to shake. She put her can of soda on the floor and wrapped her arms around her middle trying to hold herself together. "I...I never had a... choice. I had to go." She stammered.

Jacob stopped himself from going over to comfort her. He was getting angry, he didn't know where it was coming from all of a sudden. All the resentment had been building up all morning as he worked on the car and she just sat there grieving for a leech who had abandoned her in the forest and had left her at the mercy of a vengeful vampire. Not only that but he had selfishly forced her to go off to Italy because he had suicidal tendencies.

"You did have a choice, Bells. You could have stayed with me. I am the one who has been here the whole time looking out for you; me and the pack. I am the one who has been holding you together as you fell apart. I have been here supporting you and loving you but as soon as the leech crashes back in your life, off you go and leave me behind." He couldn't stop himself yelling the words at her. He wanted some sort of explanation from her, instead she sat there curling in on herself; arms wrapped around her torso as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry," fresh tears began to pour down her face and she began to rock back and forth.

Jacob sighed irritably. "I know you're sorry, Bells. You always are, but sometimes it's just not enough."

Bella stared up at him sadly. "Please don't leave me, Jake. I never meant to go, but I couldn't live with myself if I had never tried to stop him. If it had been you I would have done the same. I'm sorry I left the way I did, believe me I wanted to stay but I didn't know what else to do, it's all such a mess." She hung her head and began to weep in earnest.

Jacob couldn't stay mad at her. His anger leaked away as he watched her berate herself for leaving. She had admitted she hadn't really wanted to go; she was right when she said it was all such a mess. He strode over to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Bells. I know you were in an impossible situation. It just hurt when you still left after I begged you to stay with me."

Having his arms around her soothed Bella's despair. She clung to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. It was lucky he was holding her so tightly because her next admission nearly made him topple over. "I love you, Jake. I went because I needed to see Edward one last time and tell him I had moved on and he didn't need to hurt himself out of guilt. I messed that up too. I'm sorry."

Jacob pulled back and stared at her in shock. "You love me?" He asked her incredulously.

Bella wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "Of course I do. I thought you knew. I mean we nearly kissed in the kitchen before the phone rang."

"You ran off to Italy because of guilt, not because you wanted to be with him again?" Jacob questioned her.

"Yes," Bella admitted.

Jacob brought his hands to Bella's face and held it gently between the palms of his hands. "I've been an idiot. I got it all wrong."

"I should have just been honest with you, but Alice was there and I knew if I told you then you would never have let me go." Bella said regretfully.

"Too right I wouldn't have," Jacob inclined his head toward hers slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him. "I would have done this." He saw her eyes close in anticipation as his mouth met hers and he kissed her gently.

Bella felt his lips leave hers after a moment and he began to kiss the tears that were still leaking out of her eyes. It was a loving gesture and she sank further into his embrace; the guilt and sadness over Edward's death dissolving along with the last of her tears.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Bella spent the next three days at the Black's house and each hour that passed Charlie was relieved to see how much his daughter improved. He wasn't blind, he could see it was mainly due to his best friend's son, Jacob. After they had returned from spending the morning in the garage Charlie and Billy were surprised to see Bella looking much calmer. Gone was the tortured look she had been wearing and instead there seemed to be a level of acceptance in her eyes, almost as if she had forgiven herself for things that were beyond her control. She had been holding Jacob's hand and the two men couldn't fail to notice the secret glances and loving smiles they exchanged.

On the second day the two teenagers had spent a whole day at the beach. Charlie had been concerned that it might have been a little too much for his daughter; she still seemed a little fragile. Billy had reminded him about the reason why they were staying, Bella needed time and comfortable surroundings to reflect on what had happened between her and her first love. Charlie had conceded and even ventured out on a short fishing trip with his best friend to take his mind off worrying about Bella. His fears were groundless; when she returned her pale face was glowing. Her hair was windswept and tangled but it was her eyes that pulled him up short; they were full of life and when she smiled it lit up the whole room.

The last day dawned bright and sunny. For once there were no clouds in the sky and the sunshine lit up the beautiful scenery. Bella opened the curtains in the twin's room, Jacob had just sneaked off back to his own bed before Charlie woke. They had been nearly caught the night before but luckily Jacob's keen hearing had given him fair warning when Bella's father came to check on her. The bright daylight flooded the room and she opened the window and breathed in the fresh air.

It had been too long since Bella had looked forward to another day. For months she had been just surviving on autopilot but now after finally giving into her feelings for Jacob and letting go of the guilt she had worn like a shroud over Edward's demise, she had hope that things would get better. Not everything was resolved, Victoria was still out there somewhere bent on revenge, but the pack were getting closer and Jacob assured her that the threat from her would soon be over.

After their morning on the beach the day before they had spent some time with the pack. Bella had been fearful that they would be angry with her for running off to Italy and abandoning Jacob. Thankfully her fears had been groundless, they were glad that she had returned safely and most of all that she had overridden her fears and given Jacob what he had been longing for; her love. She was now part of the pack and the feeling of belonging pushed her further along the road to recovery and strengthened her will to get past her guilt and just live.

As she was looking out the window and contemplating the start of a new day she heard the door open. A smile lit up her face as a pair of warm, strong arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back against a heated chest. "Morning beautiful," Jacob kissed the nape of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking what a gorgeous day it is and how much I love La Push. The scenery is breathtaking." She snuggled into his embrace.

"Yeah, that's true. Because I've lived here my whole life I sometimes just don't see it or appreciate it enough." His hand wandered under her t-shirt and she shivered with pleasure as he began caressing her skin with his skilful fingers.

"That feels so good," Bella let out a small whimper as his hand reached her breast and squeezed it gently. They had become more adventurous during the night hours when he sneaked into her room. She had overcome her shyness pretty quickly when she saw just how much he wanted her. Bella thought of herself as plain, with boring brown eyes and hair with pale skin that never caught the sun. But when Jacob looked at her she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world and the way he touched her made her body go into overdrive. She had read many romance novels but nothing described in the books matched up to reality. Jacob was now kissing the back of her neck and she let out a breathy sigh as his lips teased her skin, his tongue tracing teasing circles.

Just as things were really heating up she felt Jacob jerk away from her. She spun around to look at him. He whispered, "Charlie," and she sighed irritably.

"Soon honey, soon," Jacob gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before slipping silently from the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. The last and final part coming soon...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Moment in Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I am so sorry this should have been posted ages ago. Anyway here is the conclusion. Thanks to everyone who kindly took the time to let me know what four stories you wanted me to complete. I am still counting and will let you know soon. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Bella was reluctant to return home, being in La Push made her forget her troubles for a while and of course having Jacob sleep by her side every night kept the nightmares of Edward's demise away. But life went on and Charlie had to go back to work and she had school. Of course no one at Fork's high knew anything about what had happened to Edward. As far as they were aware he had left for LA with his family and was not returning. Bella wondered what had happened to Alice, she had not heard anything from her since she got back from Italy and she became fearful that Alice too had been harmed while in Volterra.

Charlie was alarmed to hear Bella screaming again after a nightmare where she was reliving the build up to Edward's death. She would just reach the fountain and then her foot would slip and it was all over. With Jacob not able to be there to hold her during the night she became plagued by her old symptoms and the lack of sleep began to wear her down. Jacob tried his best to be with her but he and the pack were still hunting Victoria. He was often occupied during the night hours and was unable to crawl through her window to stay.

So within a week of returning home, all the good work that she had achieved on moving forward evaporated and she became pale and wan again. Charlie was worried and consulted Billy again. "What do I do? When she was in La Push she seemed to be so much better. Being back home seems to remind her of Edward. She's having nightmares again." He said in despair.

Billy leaned forward in his chair as he studied his old friend closely. He was about to make a suggestion but was worried Charlie would baulk at the idea. "I think maybe Bella should come and live with us for a short while. What do you think?" He suggested.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Move in? I don't think so. Not now that I know that Jake and Bella are together."

"Come on chief. You have to learn to trust your daughter. She is eighteen and not a child. You have to remember what it was like when you were that age." Billy wheedled.

"Yes I do remember and that's why I don't think it's a good idea." Charlie said primly, crossing his arms defensively.

"You can be a stubborn old fool." Billy complained. "Do you want to help Bella or not?"

"Of course I do." Charlie retorted.

"Then let her stay here." Billy said firmly.

Charlie's face reddened as he mulled over his friend's suggestion. Billy was alarmed to see Charlie's face suddenly light up into a grim smile. "Okay then, you're on, Bells can stay at yours."

Billy nodded in satisfaction. "You know it makes sense."

"There's more." Charlie interjected as his smile grew wider.

"More?" Billy questioned.

"I'm moving in too." Charlie rubbed his hand together, pleased with this idea.

Billy's face dropped. It had been fun having Charlie stay for a few nights, but longer? "What on earth for?"

"To keep an eye on Bells and Jake of course. If I know your son he cannot be trusted. I remember what you were like." Charlie reminded him.

"Don't be such an old fool. Times were different then and I was devoted to Sarah." Billy said irritably.

"Yes so much so that you would climb through her window every night and leave before her parents got up in the morning. You're lucky her father didn't shoot you when he found you dangling from the tree outside her window." Charlie replied.

"My hair got caught in one of the branches. Jake is hardly likely to have that problem, his hair is much shorter." Billy shot back at him.

"What do you mean Jake is hardly likely to have that problem?" Charlie blustered, his face turning red again.

Billy clamped a hand over his mouth. "Just a joke, chief." He muttered.

"Has your son been climbing into Bells' room of a night?" Charlie demanded.

Billy gave Charlie a sheepish smile. "Don't be silly. Fancy a beer?"

XXXXXX

Jacob picked Bella up from school and brought her straight to his house. Sam had given him the rest of the day off. He had been patrolling without much rest for the past few days, determined to hunt Victoria down and end the threat to Bella's life for good. But his exhaustion was making him clumsy so Sam had issued an Alpha order on him to take a break. In a way he was glad, he could now spend some much needed time with Bella.

"Are you alright honey?" He asked in concern as he parked the Rabbit.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Bella yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Is it the nightmares again?" Jacob reached over and cupped her cheek.

Bella nodded. "I try to block it out but I can't stop the same scene playing out in my head. I'm sorry Jake I know you probably don't want to hear this."

"Bells you can talk to me about anything, including Edward." Jacob leaned across and kissed her gently.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Jake." Bella said softly when the kiss was over.

Jacob smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella kissed him again. "Maybe we can get some alone time this afternoon."

"Yeah, come on what are we waiting for." Jacob quickly got out of the car, making Bella laugh as he yanked her door open and picked her up into his arms.

He carried her into the house, kissing her all the way as he kicked the front door open and headed inside. The sound of music playing made them pull apart. "What's that?" Bella whispered.

Jacob groaned in annoyance as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "Our dad's are here."

"What? My dad is supposed to be at work." Bella said in confusion.

"And mine was due at a tribal meeting an hour ago." Jacob put Bella down gently and took her hand instead as he led her into the living room.

As they entered they were confronted with the sight of Charlie and Billy dancing around in circles laughing like idiots. Charlie was holding onto Billy's hand as his friend swivelled around in a circle, the front wheels of his chair up in the air. Each of them had a can in their hand as they jived to some tune that neither Bella or Jacob recognised. Jacob glared at his dad as he bypassed him and switched off the record player; the room went suddenly silent.

Charlie staggered to a halt and blinked blearily at Bella and Jacob. "Oh you're 'ere." He slurred as he nearly lost his balance.

Billy was grinning at Jacob stupidly. "Hey son. Come to join the party?" He bellowed.

"No I haven't. What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be at the meeting." Jacob said disapprovingly.

"Nah, I did...did..don...need to go to shtupid meeting." Billy laughed again as if he had told a really funny joke. "Me and the old fool are celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Bella asked as she exchanged a confused look with Jacob.

Charlie staggered over to Bella and put his hand on her shoulder. "We're movin' in, kiddo. Me and you are gonna live here."

"What do you mean?" Bella stepped back a bit, the smell of stale beer was strong.

Billy wheeled his chair over to join them, but unfortunately one of the wheels ran straight over Charlie's foot. He in turn let out a loud yelp, dropping the can he was holding on Billy's head. "You idiot." Billy cried out as he pushed his beer soaked hair out of his face.

"Me?" Charlie spun round too quickly and slipped over, falling straight onto his ass.

Billy began to clap his hands in delight."Serves you right old man."

"You just wait until I get up." Charlie mumbled. "You won't be climbin' through any windows then."

"At least I wasn't afraid of heights." Billy rolled his chair forward and ran over Charlie's foot for a second time. The loud obscenities that came out of Charlie's mouth made the birds fly out of the trees.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob got their fathers settled and sat back on the old couch. Jacob put his arm around Bella and kissed the top of her head. "Those two are going to have giant hangovers in the morning."

"Serves them right." Bella lay her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment, she had so missed his warmth.

"So it looks like you'll be moving back in. I like that idea." Jacob took a piece of Bella's hair and twirled it around his fingers.

"So it seems, though my guard dog is coming too. I can't believe my dad insists on staying too." Bella sighed in annoyance.

"Well our dad's won't be awake for a while." Jacob's words were full of meaning.

"Are you suggesting we find somewhere private and indulge in some loving?" Bella asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hell yeah." Jacob lifted her up in his arms again, making Bella laugh at his impatience as he sprinted out of the house and headed for the garage.

XXXXXX

Jacob pulled the blanket out of the Rabbit and lay it on the floor, chucking some cushions on top to act as pillows. Bella was amused to see that he had candles stashed in the garage as well. He lit them and placed them strategically around the edges of the garage, creating a warm glow. "Have you done this before with another girl?" She asked teasingly. "You seem to have everything on hand in here."

"No, this is all here because I have been planning to seduce you for ages. As we spend so much time in the Taj I thought I better have the stuff on hand." Jacob grinned as he lit the last candle.

"I am that easy am I?" Bella arched an eyebrow at him as she made herself comfortable.

"I wouldn't say that, honey." Jacob lay down and pulled her on top of him so that her hair fell in shiny waves around them. His expression turned serious as he cupped her cheek in his palm. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake." Bella leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. His free hand tangled in her hair as their lips moved slowly as they savoured the warmth that flew between them. Jacob soon intensified the kiss and it wasn't long before they were tugging each other's clothes off and discarding them on the garage floor.

It seemed fitting that as it was the setting for most of their most memorable moments, that they made love for the first time in their little kingdom which they had christened the Taj Mahal. Afterwards Bella lay with her head resting on Jacob's chest, she traced a figure of eight across his skin with her fingers and then traced some words. Jacob smiled as he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. "I love you too."

Bella smiled happily at him, even though it had hurt slightly; it was her first time, Jacob had been so gentle and loving toward her that the pain had soon subsided, allowing her to enjoy the sensations he was invoking in her. "Thank you."

"What for?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"For being you, for sticking by me through thick and thin and most of all for loving me just the way I am." Bella became emotional as she spoke. She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Aww, come here honey." Jacob kissed her again, taking her breath away."You know it's precious moments like these we have to hold onto Bells. It's what makes life worthwhile."

Bella nodded as she kissed him again. The spectre of Edward faded from her mind as she finally forgave herself. Fate decided it's own course and she should be grateful for precious moments in time like these. Jacob was right, as always.

They stayed in the garage for the rest of the evening, alternately making love and enjoying the rare moment of peace.

_**FIN...**_


End file.
